Life, Reimagined
by Pusillanimity
Summary: A prank gone wrong has changed Percy Jackson into the other gender, otherwise known as "girl" along with removing his demigod status. Based on "Luctor et Emergo" by Felicity Dream. Female Percy (Fem!Percy) in the story, set a little after "The Sea of Monsters"
1. ALPHA, I

**Hola, readers. This is my first story, and nobody knows who I am (the joys of the internet), so prepare to be surprised in shock of my skills, or disappointed in my lack of skill.**

**This is an experimental draft based on a story called, _Luctor et Emego,_by Felicity Dream. The stories at first, will run parallel, but considering that it's been placed on hiatus after Chapter 2, there's not much I can draw on.**

**Time is accelerated by about 2 years, making Percy 14 during the Lightning Thief, and I'm sure you can add after that. The prophecy, however, still refers to a 16 year old.**

* * *

Percy woke up.

Normally, nothing would be wrong with that, except something felt _different._

He yawned, and that just about summed up the problem. It wasn't a "He," but rather, a "She" who yawned.

Logically, after that, came screaming.

A few minutes later, just about the entire camp was up. This, as you should probably know, was a camp full of heroes, and what do heroes do when they hear a girl screaming in the morning?

Head back to sleep. At least, that's what most of them did. The ones who actually got up headed to the source of the screaming.

Annabeth was the first to arrive. Tyson might've gotten there earlier, but he had headed off the previous day to Poseidon's underwater palace, after a farewell party hosted by Percy, with beverages provided by Cabin 11.

"Percy, did you hear a girl scream in here?" Annabeth asked, cautiously walking in.

Currently, Percy was hiding under her sheets, obviously not wanting to interact with anyone.

Annabeth walked up to the bed, and dragging off the sheets, said, "Wake up Per..cy?"

"Uh, hi Annabeth." Percy quietly said.

Meanwhile, Connor and Travis entered, trying to mask grins, but obviously failing.

"Hey, Perce," they said, all the while trying not to break out into laughter.

Percy, obviously enraged, tried to soak them with water from the I-Message fountain, but nothing happened.

"Wait...what?"

The group of demigods all stood around, dumbfounded by Percy's lack of powers.

Annabeth snapped out of it for a moment and faced the Stolls. "You two!" she said, "What exactly did you do to Percy?"

Travis stammered, "We-it-he-she uh,"

Connor slapped him on the back of the head, and said, "What my idiot assistant is trying to say, is that during the party yesterday, we spiked his drink with a potion. It's only supposed to change him into a girl for an hour. It takes about 8 hours to take effect."

Annabeth and Travis both glared at him, though the latter only did it due to the "idiot assistant" comment. "And where did you get the potion that you spiked his drink with?"

Travis took the opportunity to speak up, saying, "We got it from Luke."

Of course, Annabeth was about to scold him some more, when Chiron finally made his way to the cabin, wearing a nightcap and My Little Pony pajamas.

"What's going on here?" he asked groggily.

Annabeth got up, and said, "These two knuckleheads turned Percy into a girl, and now he can't use his demigod powers!"

Travis immediately jumped into the conversation and said, "It was only supposed to make him a girl for one hour, not do anything to his powers."

Connor, taking the opportunity again, slapped Travis on the back of the head, and said "Yeah, but it didn't."

The two boys began to squabble, until Chiron raised his voice, and asked, "Has it been an hour, yet?"

All of them looked to Percy, who nodded no, while retreating back into the background, content to stay out of the spotlight.

The wise centaur nodded, and declared, "We will then wait an hour, and see what happens. Until then, continue on with what we'd be doing regularly."

Travis spoke up, "It's two in the morning, though!"

Chiron looked at him, and replied, "Then go back to sleep."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The group groggily headed back to Cabin 3 after their one hour nap.

Chiron, no longer burdened by as much sleep grogginess, was first to arrive, followed by Annabeth, then the Stolls.

As Chiron entered, he simply asked, "Still a girl?"

Percy casually replied, "Yep."

Annabeth asked the same question when she got in, and both Centuar and recently-turned female replied with the same answer.

When Connor and Travis entered, before they could say a word, a resounding, "Still a girl!" boomed out.

Travis muttered, "I was just going to ask if the water-thingies still worked."

Connor opened a water bottle and gestured towards Percy, "Well, does it?"

Percy tried to focus all of her concentration on moving the water out, but to no avail, for it had no effect. The son of Hermes re-capped the bottle.

Chiron then asked, "The potion may have had more effects. Are we even sure if he, uh, I mean, she is still a demigod?"

Annabeth, seemingly understanding Chiron unsheathed her knife. Connor however, panicked and said, "Guys, guys, there's no need to cut Percy open!"

Annabeth glared at him, took the water bottle, cut open the top, and threw it at Percy.

"Oh, so that's what she was going to do." Connor was promptly, and finally, slapped on the back of the head by Travis, eager to get revenge from previous head-slaps.

Meanwhile, Percy ended up soaking wet. Noting this, Chiron then gestured for Annabeth to hand him the knife, and walked up to Percy. "Hold out your hand," the centaur ordered. Percy complied, and Chiron tried to prick one of the demigod's fingers with the knife. It had absolutely no effect on the former male and now recently confirmed former demigod.

"Percy, I'm sorry to say this, but it seems that you are no longer a demigod. The camp's protections will eventually make you unable to enter the camp, since you have no godly connections," Chiron said, sadly.

Percy asked in reply, "Are you banishing me from camp?"

The centaur nodded, and said, "It's just not good for you in the long-term. We'll give you some time to leave, though."

Percy blinked back tears. She was getting kicked out of one of the only places that felt like home to him, no _her_.

Annabeth pushed the Stolls out of the cabin, and said, "You guys get out. Percy and I need to have a talk." Chiron, being the activities director, couldn't technically be told to get out, but he did so, leaving the girls to talk.

"Annabeth I-" Percy began, but got cut off.

"Percy, I know this is hard for you to comprehend, but you're a girl now."

"Well, duh."

"Really? I assumed you would say that it was hard for you to understand."

"I just wanted to say, I love you."

For once, the daughter of wisdom had been caught completely unprepared.

"Percy, I don't-"

"It's fine, Annabeth. I understand." Percy looked down, obviously depressed, and feeling gloomy.

"You're still a girl, Percy. That comes with big changes."

"Like?"

"Bras. Hair problems, new social problems, the list goes on."

"Well, I don't know how to deal with it."

"Alright, Seaweed Brain, wait here while I grab some things."

A few minutes passed, and Annabeth returned with a satchel full of, well, girl stuff.

"Annabeth, I don't see the point of this."

"Most things girls do usually have no point, just comply with it."

"Annabeeeeeth"

"Percy."

"Fine."

In the span of a few hours, Annabeth had taught him the do's and don't's of the female gender, such as make up, manners, and worst of all, walking with high heels. Finally, the madness was over, and she felt that was the most she could do in a short period of time.

A quick drachma into the I-message fountain confirmed that it still worked, and her mother was on the line.

Her mom, cautious at first, but understanding the nature of gods and their related items, asked "Who is this?"

"Hi, mom," Percy said, a bit shyly.

"Percy, is that you? What happened? Monsters, or?"

"Magic and potions. I can't stay at camp anymore, I'll explain later."

"Sweetie, I'm coming to pick you up right away. Wait for me by the Big House, okay?"

It was still early in the morning, however, and Percy was able to reach the aforementioned house without bumping into anyone, and causing an incident.

Within about 15 minutes, Sally Jackson had arrived, and was going to find out what happened to her son.

"So you're telling me that a prank gone bad has not only turned you into the opposite gender, but made you a regular mortal?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident had occurred. Percy had gotten some more clothes, but it wasn't enough to live long-term unless she wanted to wear unwashed clothes, or do the laundry every few days.

Her mom was out working again, and the former demigod was left alone, or so she thought.

Aphrodite had come into her apartment.

"Lady Aphrodite, ma'am." Percy began to kneel, but the goddess put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Percy, come here." Aphrodite hugged her, and they just stood there, in each other's arms.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Percy began to sob, uncontrollably into the Olympian's shoulder, taking the past few days' frustrations out.

"Percy, sweet Percy. I had plans for your life, and you'd get to live it better than other heroes."

The crying hero looked up at her, eyes still watering. "Did it have anything to do with," she asked, with infrequent sobs intermixed, "Annabeth?"

Aphrodite looked her in the eyes, and answered, "Yes. I have to tell you, however, that she was not your soul mate. Contrary to popular belief, they do exist, but it's rare for a pair to ever meet each other. Even I can't help with that, which is the beauty of love. It's uncontrollable, not dictated by logic."

She continued, "I know you don't want to hear that, so let's move onto more practical matters. Your hair, being one of them. We can't have you looking like a cross-dresser now, can we?"

A handheld mirror popped into existence, and the love goddess handed it to Percy. She held it up in front of her, watching it grow from wild, unruly and boyish to neat, shoulder-length, and most of all, feminine.

"Perseus, you look stunning now. That reminds me, we can't exactly keep calling you 'Perseus' can we? You need a new name."

"I like 'Percy' though. It'd be weird to go by something different, after this long," the girl protested.

"What about 'Persephone,' then? You can still go by Percy if you want to, but Persephone is an actual female's name."

Percy thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head. Persephone would work.

Aphrodite clapped her hands, and said, "Wonderful. Everything concerning your name and gender has been changed from Perseus to Persephone or male to female, except for memories."

Percy looked at her, and said, "Thank you, Lady Aphrodite. I had honestly thought the gods had forgotten about me."

The goddess shook her head. "Zeus doesn't like us consorting with mortals very often. Before you ask why I'm here, remember, Love is uncontrollable. Expect more visits from gods, soon, though."

Poseidon chose that moment to flash in, and he called out, "Sally, are you there?" Initially unaware of Aphrodite and his daughter in the room, he looked at them in surprise.

The goddess winked at Percy, and said, "That's my cue. Farewell, Persephone."

Poseidon summoned his trident, and pointed it at his daughter, and said, "Mortal, tell me why you are here, and why Aphrodite was speaking to you."

Percy looked at her dad in shock, and said, "It's me, dad. Percy. Your former son, now daughter."

He looked at her with an expression that seemed like it was saying_ do you think I was born yesterday?_

Fortunately, Sally Jackson had just gotten home from work, and called out "Percy, I brought candy."

Poseidon immediately called out, "Sally, Percy is at camp, remember? There is a psycho mortal believing herself to be our son, and I'm about to smite her into a million tiny pieces until she tells me who she is."

Percy called out, "Dad! I'm not kidding!"

Sally, meanwhile, ran out to the living room, and put herself in front of her daughter, saying, "She's telling the truth!"

Poseidon had his trident raised, about to strike, when he heard those words. "What happened? Why didn't I know sooner?"

Percy sulked, and said, "I don't know, ask yourself. You're supposed to be the all-powerful god." Her mother glared at her.

Poseidon held up his free hand, and said, "She's right, Sally. I should've known. I should've known. Can I hear what happened?"

Percy began to speak up, but was cut off by her mother. "Spiked drink at Tyson's farewell party, changed her into a girl and made her into a mortal."

Percy nodded, and added, "Aphrodite fixed up my hair, and solved all the legal issues with my name and stuff."

Poseidon looked at his daughter, and said "I should've been there for you."

She looked back at her father, and replied "Nobody knows, dad. Nobody but a few people."

He nodded, and looked at the two most important mortals to him, saying, "I have something for you, Sally. I'd have something for you, too Percy, if I knew you'd be here and what had happened."

He handed his lover a pendant, which consisted of a golden snowflake, with a total of 9 pearls on the ends and in the middle. "The pearls are similar to what you used in your first quest, Percy. It's enchanted so that they will return after a day."

Sally looked at Poseidon, and then at her daughter, and said, "I think Percy needs this more. It should be hers."

The sea god nodded, then looked to his daughter. "Even with all that had happened, you are still a child of the sea. Though you may not be able to understand them, all animals under my domain will still honor you. Carry your title with pride, Daughter of the Sea."

He looked at both of them, and said, "I must be off now, or Zeus will get cranky. Goodbye."

* * *

A week had passed after the visit of the two immortals. It was still summertime, so Percy had just stayed inside for most of that time, watching the television. There was a knock on the door, and she went to open it.

On the other side of the door, she found Hermes, messenger of the gods.

"Hello, do you need anything?" she asked, awkwardly, knowing that Hermes had no clue she was Percy. With her luck, he would be here to deliver a message to "Percy Jackson."

Hermes gave an awkward cough, and said, "I'm looking for the Jackson residence, is this it?"

Percy nodded, knowing that her guess was right, and he was here to deliver a message.

The god of travelers obviously seemed uncomfortable. "Are you related to them, young lady?"

Again, Percy nodded.

Finally, Hermes sighed and yelled, "Witch! I demand you tell me the location of Perseus Jackson! If you do not, I will- WHOA"

His rant was cut off by Percy dragging him inside.

The god pointed his cadecus at the former demigod, "Tell me where he is! I already checked the camp, but he wasn't there, and the sender of this message paid for premium shipping, which not only means I have to deliver it within 48 hours, but I can't read it, which is really getting on my nerves right now.

Percy considered leaving him there, but decided that almost getting smited again was not on her to-do list so she said, "You've got him right here, except you don't, because you have her."

Hermes looked at her with the same _do you think I was born yesterday_ expression Poseidon used when she continued, "George, Martha, it's nice to see you again. I bet you haven't been fed rats for a while."

Martha asked, "Do we know you?" George, on the other hand, complained, "No he hasn't! It doesn't seem that much of an issue for a god with all-mighty powers, yet for some reason, yet we can't have rats."

Hermes then shook his cadecus, rolling the two snakes around then said, "You're about to get annihilated, girl. Choose your next words carefully.

Percy decided to go on a limb, and hope that Riptide still worked for her, because nobody ever said she _had _to be a demigod to use it. The celestial bronze sword came out, and she said, "Proof, enough, that I'm Percy, Hermes?"

Hermes was a bit flabbergasted. "You-Percy-but-boy-girl-what?"

Percy simply said, "Can I have my package now?"

Hermes, speechless, handed her a black envelope.

Percy smirked, and said, "If you really want to know, you sounded a lot like Travis when confronted with the same situation." She then pushed/guided the god back out the door, and closed it.

She then sat down at the table, and opened the envelope.

_Persephone,_

_I bet you had a real blast with that idiot Hermes. I had a real laugh after he went off to deliver this letter, but that's not why I sent it._

_I know what it is like to be outcast from a place like home. Let me ask you, how many times have you left the apartment after leaving the camp? Not very much, if I'm correct. New York holds too many memories for you to live there. If you take my offer, you will live in San Francisco, free of charge. Don't think I'm doing this for nothing, this is just repaying my debts over the Lightning Thief incident, and in gratitude of the return of my Helm._

_You will be adequately protected, and live in a nice apartment. Consider this a one time offer._

_-Hades, God of the Underworld_

Percy looked inside the envelope, and found a one-way ticket to Los Angeles, first-class. She weighed the options in her head, and after all, Aphrodite said she hadn't changed memories, only records. If she stayed in New York, Percy would have to build all her relationships from the ground up, while dealing with her male disappearance. If she moved to L.A., that at least takes care of one problem. Her mind was set. She was going to Los Angeles.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"I wish you'd reconsider, Percy," Poseidon was there to see his daughter off.

"Dad," she began, "Hades was pretty much spot-on with all the problems he mentioned in the letter. It's the only place I can go, other than New York."

"You could live at my palace!"

"The whole mortal, drowning thing, dad?"

"I forgot about that..."

Sally put a hand on Poseidon's shoulder and said, "She's right. It's the best for her."

Percy added, "Even if things go wrong, I have this necklace, remember?"

Poseidon nodded and said, "I wish you safe travels, Persephone."

Percy rolled her suitcase out to the door, turned around and waved, then continued. She entered a taxi-cab, that would lead her to La Guardia airport. Eventually, she'd be on her way to San Francisco., with the hopes that Zeus wouldn't shoot her down.

If all went well, she assumed, maybe there would be a time when she could head back to New York.

* * *

**As said before, reviews will dictate whether I continue or trash the project.**


	2. BETA, II

**Considering that I have a ridiculously short attention span, I started this chapter the same day the previous one was released.**

**I need a creative time waster, and this is a fine way to do it. Reviews, favorites, and follows are still appreciated.**

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**IceQueen987: Thanks, what you said means a lot. I initially forgot about Nico in that, and now my mind is blown in about 5 ways on how the two could meet.**

**PJandLGequalsLove: Is this soon enough for you? Thank you for the review.**

**Thanks to several people for favoriting, following, or doing something to show that you enjoy the story.**

**This one's a shorter chapter.**

* * *

Percy clenched the armrests tighter as the airplane hit the ground. Her fear of most air travels had not gone down since she became, well, who she is now.

She had brought one suitcase and a satchel, but airline policy was that her satchel was too large for both the suitcase and the satchel, so she had to head to the baggage claim to pick it up.

As she made her way down the stairs, she began thinking. W_hat if I don't fit in here? What happens if-_

Her immediate train of thought ended when, unexpectedly, a boy, about her age or younger ran into her, full-speed. Both she and the boy hit the floor, her satchel popped open and everything came out, from pictures to snacks.

"Sorry, sorry ma'am," the boy nervously said, getting up and picking her things.

She held up a hand, "It's fine, really," she told him.

The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her up. The pair quickly picked up the remainder of scattered items, placing all into a bag. The last item was in Percy's hand, and it was... a picture. A picture of Annabeth, Grover, and herself, when she was male.

_"Just take the picture already, Perce!"_

The boy's voice brought Percy out of her reminiscing. "Is there anything I can help with for running into you?"

Percy thought about it for a bit then replied, "Yeah. Just help me with my last bag, and that should be all."

The boy nodded, and Percy finally got a good look of him. A little taller than she was, around her age, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was instantly titled, "Blondey" in her mind.

The duo continued walking, until she piped up, "What's your name, kid? I can't exactly keep calling you 'Blondey.'"

Blondey argued, "You never called me that, though."

Percy shrugged, "It was in my head. Same difference."

Blondey sighed and said, "It's Jason. Jason Grace."

"Nice to meet you, Jason Grace. I'm Percy Jackson."

"Isn't Percy a boy's name?"

"Isn't 'Persephone' too long to regularly use?"

"Touché"

They reached the claim, where Percy pointed out her suitcase, and Jason took it and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said and began walking towards the door, where a black open-roofed Ferrari was waiting. If she was right, a certain Italian-suit wearing person was waiting there. Jason kept following her, for some odd reason.

Thankfully, Percy's instincts were right, as Charon stepped out, and gave a quick wave.

"You only just got here, and you already have boys following you?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow.

Jason blushed, and began to say something, when a girl called out, "Jason! There you are. We were looking for you."

A boy next to her said, "We still have to, _you know_, get rid of that _thing_."

Jason nodded, and ran off to his two friends, leaving Percy and Charon.

Percy shrugged and put her suitcase in the trunk, then climbed in the passenger seat.

"Where are we headed?" she asked, after sitting there without a clue of where they were.

"Your new apartment," was the only answer she got.

In about fifteen minutes, they reached Stonegate, a nice tan building about five floors tall in San Francisco.

After exploring the lobby, the two went up to her floor, 3. Before opening the door, Charon made Percy cover her eyes.

"3...2...1!"

She uncovered her eyes, and saw one of the most beautiful apartments she had ever set foot in. Granite countertops, stainless steel fridge, it was elegance in life.

"We couldn't get regular appliances for you. Don't worry, the two of us will stop by the mall today to get whatever you need, but first..." Charon gestured behind him, where Hades, god of the dead, stood in a black suit.

"I hope your flight was enjoyable."

"It was, thank you Lord Hades."

Hades waved his hand, "No need for the 'Lord' part. Uncle will do."

He motioned for her to come closer. "The apartment is fitted with various security features, for example, call out 'Troy' and it will complete retrofit itself for siege. I'm sure you can find out the rest."

Hades then holds out his hand, which has 3 rings on it. One is gold, with a strange red gem in it and had "VIII XVIII MCMXCIII" engraved on the ring. another is celestial bronze, with a peridot in it, and the last is a deep black, with an onyx in it.

"These rings are enchanted to protect you. The gold one is made of Imperial Gold, a metal used by the Romans, while the gem in it is a carnelian, your Roman birthstone. Reading out the engraving in actual numbers, which is your birthday, will call Roman demigods, from their version of Camp Half-Blood to aid you, as a favor to me. You should recognize the celestial bronze, with the peridot, your modern day August birthstone. The black one is made of Stygian Iron, a metal used by me and my family. It connects you to me." This long explanation was give by Hades.

"I don't know what to say, Uncle H." Percy said. She impulsively hugged him. Hades awkwardly hugged her back.

"I'll take my leave now, if you two don't mind," Charon called out.

Percy protested, "Not happening. Get in this hug."

Charon sighed, "Do I have to?"

Hades said, "I hugged Percy, Percy hugged me, we all hug each other."

Reluctantly, Charon hugged the group.

After the hug, Hades flashed out. Charon handed her a credit card.

"You quite literally can't max this out. Have fun shopping, your driver is out front."

Percy asked, "Weren't you going to come shopping with me?"

Charon shook his head, "Not after the hug, Percy. I need to wash my suit."

Percy sighed, "What do you wash your suits with, the tears of the souls that couldn't get in?"

Charon gave her a thumbs up, and flashed out.

* * *

After her driver dropped her off at the nearest mall, Percy wandered around.

She imagined a checklist, on it was:

_Underwear_

_Appliances_

_More Clothes_

_Food_

Sighing, she couldn't think of anymore, and left it at that.

The first store she stopped at was Victoria's Secret. Channeling her outer woman, and burying her inner male six-feet under, she entered.

Half an hour later, she was out with enough to last her a few weeks without laundry, and mentally changed in her experiences. Checking off "Underwear" from her imaginary list, her next stop was Hot Topic, where she could hopefully get clothes to last her the same time as her underwear.

An hour later, she realized that she couldn't carry anything else. Scratching out "Clothes" and "Appliances" from her imaginary checklist, she headed for the food court. She saw a Cinnabon, and helped herself to three cinnamon rolls.

As she finished the last one, Percy walked towards the trashcan, about to throw away the remains. For the second time that day, she got run into.

"Watch it!" she called out, nurturing her ankle that she hit. She turned to see a face she honestly did not expect to see ever again. Jason Grace.

"You again!" they both yelled.

"I'd really help, but I have some problems right now."

"Oh really, like what?"

His two friends from earlier had passed him, and doubled back to get him.

"Jason, we have to run!" the girl shouted.

Jason pointed at Percy, "That's what I'm trying to explain to her, Gwen!"

She glared at him, "I don't think your problems could possibly be that bad."

His other friend nervously said, "I hate to interrupt your lover's spat, but it's here."

"It?" Percy asked.

"That," he pointed towards the door, where a very large monster stood, still wearing those Fruit of the Looms. The Minotaur.

"Dakota, she's a regular mortal, she can't see them, idiot." The boy pointing at the Minotaur was slapped on the back of his head.

"For the record, s_he _can see it fine, and is going to help you," Percy stated.

Jason laughed, "You? Help us? With what?"

He then ordered his fellows into various positions, with Gwen flanking from the left.

_These must be the Romans,_ Percy thought.

It all went wrong, however, and it was slated to once they tried to use positions. The minotaur was a wild animal, doing whatever fancied it, and was completely unpredictable. It was comparable to the war elephants Hannibal used in the Punic Wars, only it was a smaller target, and held a huge freaking axe.

A backswing sent Gwen flying, while Dakota nearly got sliced in half.

_Here comes Me, here to save the day,_ she thought.

She uncapped Riptide, and twirled it in her hand.

The Minotaur was going to die again.

"Hey, ugly!"

It whirled towards her. A few seconds later, it barreled towards her.

Well, that was step one.

Percy rolled to the left, and sliced at the Minotaur's knee. It roared in pain, and tumbled into a nearby table.

The beast slowly rose, and gave a furious growl.

Percy pointed at it again, and called out, "Those fruit-of-the-looms haven't smelled better after a year of being dead, buddy."

It slowly lumbered to her, this time, learning its lesson.

Exactly what she needed.

Percy jumped onto a table, and took a running leap towards the Minotaur, one hand on her sword pointed towards its head, and the other activating her shield.

Yet, with all that, she was knocked aside, and sent flying.

Jason, galvanized into action, dashed towards the Minotaur, and stabbed it in the back.

It gave a loud roar, and slowly crumbled to dust.

"Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Gwen asked, slowly recovering from her injuries.

Percy shrugged, "You learn as you get on."

Jason grabbed her shoulders and shouted, "Are you an idiot? You could've gotten yourself killed!"

The former-demigod looked him in the eye and said, "I killed it before."

The son of Jupiter looked at her. "Oh, really now?" he asked.

"Yep. Got his horn right around... Here." Digging around her satchel, she found the black and white horn, presenting it to the Roman.

She put the horn back into the satchel and walked back to her possessions. Picking them up, she turned around, and walked back to the trio of demigods. "So, will there be a 'What can I do to make-up for this, I'm sorry' again, Jason?"

"No? I guess not. Later, Grace." With that, she left the trio of dumbfounded heroes standing there, as she left.

* * *

In her apartment, Percy sighed. She went shopping, but didn't order anything to cook food. Heck, she didn't even have any food to cook. Sighing, the former-demigod left her apartment, and went back down to the lobby. Thankfully, she was dressed in dark converses, jeans, a plain white tee shirt, and a light jacket. It was perfect for walking in, compared to her other choices, like high heels.

After getting directions from the man at the front desk, Percy began walking to Burger King. It was only a ten minute walk, after all. Nothing normally went wrong at times like this, right?

Of course, that really didn't count for anything, after all, Percy Jackson and normal are exact opposites.

It especially didn't help, when a certain nemesis was planning to jump you.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN, CLIFFHANGER! Thank you for reading, if you have something interesting to point out, like grammar fails, or just want to say you liked it, send a reply!**


	3. GAMMA, III

**Continuity update, changed location from Pasadena to San Fransisco.**

**Thank you, four followers and one favoriter who joined in after Chapter two came up.**

**To all the reviews, I'm glad you enjoy the story. If you find anything wrong with what I'm doing, leave a review, or if you want to keep reminding me you're still there, the review button is waiting.**

**Chapters will come out less frequently, now that school should be on a regular schedule.**

* * *

A sharp whistle rang out, and a group of demigods emerged from an alley, with one obvious intent.

Attacking Persephone Jackson.

Percy, of course, had no idea of this. She just kept walking along. If there were troubles ahead, then they would easily be dealt with.

Or so she thought, at least.

The first one shouted a war cry, which was the first sign something was wrong. The second, made evident when she turned towards them, was obviously a large group of people with various weapons trying to murder her.

Instinctively rolling to the side, she dodged the first attacker. The group however, got smart and began approaching her from all sides. Lunging towards one, she knocked him aside, and began running for her life.

Finally, a spot of brilliance in her mind! The Romans could help us! What was the code phrase? Her birthday, right.

"August 18th, 1993!" Percy yelled. In her head, she had a feeling it didn't work.

"8 18 1993!" She yelled again, and her mind gave a mental nod, if it could. The Romans should be here soon-

Oh, right. Night time, and there was a lot of ground to cover, unless they were right around the corner.

Dashing towards what she thought was the corner of the street and the road, she was greeted with...

A dead end. No way out, other than where she came, and that obviously wasn't an option.

Percy activated her shield, and faced her assailants, Riptide in hand.

She wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well done, boys," a familiar voice said. Who else to mastermind a group of apparently evil demigods, other than Luke Castellan, after all?

He clapped slowly. "Nice to see you again, Percy. I honestly didn't think the Stolls were stupid enough to use the potion on anyone, let alone the poster child of Camp Half-Blood."

"If you think the Stolls aren't stupid, you never knew them," she retorted.

"Right, right. How's California for you? Dealing with the Minotaur again just've been really symbolic for you. Same monster gets defeated at each new part of your life, huh?" He stopped clapping.

"For someone who's quite literally half animal, he's quite sophisticated. If you get the time, you should really listen to one of his seminars on War and Peace."

"Enough chit-chat, anyways. She can't be the hero of the prophecy, she's mortal now. Do whatever with her," Luke said, before turning around and walking away.

Really? Was she so unimportant as a mortal that he wouldn't even bother to watch the fight, let alone do it himself?

Percy shrugged internally. If it was one less person to fight, better for her.

A demigod gave a battle-cry, and charged at her.

She grinned. Just like old times.

She blocked his attack with her shield, then feinted a strike to his head, then kicked him in the place a male should never be kicked in. He crumpled to the ground in agony.

The others, much smarter than their counterpart on the ground, advanced in a group. The unrelenting wall blocked her attacks with shields. Though celestial bronze technically couldn't hurt her anymore, they acted as blunt weapons, bruising her.

It was as if she was trying to hold back the ocean. At least, in her mortal state right now. All Percy did amounted to nothing, and it tired her eventually.

In about ten minutes, Percy had bruises on pretty much all of her body, her clothes were torn in places, she had cuts on her head, arms, and torso from weapons like Luke's Backbiter, and she was about to give up.

When they were needed at last, the Romans showed up.

"Get back!" Percy heard a voice yell. Jason? How coincidental, that the two kept meeting.

Taking advantage of her attackers' surprise, she tried a chance lunge in a gap between the shields.

It worked.

The boy crumpled, and the others ran.

Percy realized the horror of what she just did. She just killed someone. It wasn't a monster who would eventually reform, it was a living human being, who was dead, permanently.

They probably had friends, relatives, maybe even a girlfriend.

All that, ended with a single strike from a scared girl.

Percy fell to her knees, and started crying. In the background, she heard drowned out voices, calling out various things such as, "Everyone OK?" "I'm alright," and "Oh gods. What did they do this to her for?" A few minutes later, she passed out from the cuts.

* * *

Percy woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was daytime, as far as she could tell from the sunlight pouring out from the window next to her.

She rose slightly up, scratching her head. "Where am I?" she asked nobody in particular, unaware of anyone near her.

Jason, previously sitting in a chair by her, got up and walked closer to her. "Camp Jupiter. Home to Legion 12."

Percy looked at him in confusion, before remembering the events of what previously happened. "Oh gods," she said, "I-I killed someone... I killed someone..."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "You weren't hesitating when you charged the Minotaur earlier that day."

She looked at him, guilt evident in her eyes. "That was a monster. Monster reform. People, well they stay dead."

Jason lowered his eyebrow. "So, what would've happened if you didn't kill him?"

A tear rolled down Percy's face. "I don't know. He would've ran, I guess." She wiped it off her face. "Did I do the right thing? I-I really..." she trailed off.

Jason held her face in one of his hands. "You did what you trained to do, if I'm right. It's no fault on your part."

She nodded, and wrapped Jason in a hug. "Thank you. Thank you, so much, Jason."

He stood stiffly for a second, and hugged her back.

Breaking away from the hug, Percy asked, "How long was I here? I feel ridiculously hungry, and those bruises seem to have healed a bit."

Jason laughed, "Not very long. You gave the medics quite a scare, considering you can't have any ambrosia."

Percy laughed along with him, and continued, "Could you point me to the nearest whatever for food?"

He nodded, and said, "Take a left once you're out of here, and walk out the main gate. Past that, after the long road, should be a checkpoint. After dropping off your weapon, it should be a little down the street."

She gave a thumbs up, indicating that she knew where to go. Percy then got up, and promptly crumpled to the ground.

Jason immediately got down and helped her back to her feet.

"Guess I haven't gotten better yet, have I? If only we were monsters. The whole dying thing wouldn't be as much of an issue" Percy joked.

Jason laughed, "Don't worry, I'll come with you. I haven't gotten lunch yet."

The two strolled out of the infirmary, and continued along the path using Jason's familiarity to navigate.

Within 15 minutes, they reached the checkpoint with an armless statue.

Percy began to whisper, "Why isn't anyone manning-"

She was interrupted by a voice from the statue. "No weapons past the Pomerian Line. Deposit your weapons in the box, please," it said.

Jason put a coin into a plastic box, and Percy reluctantly put Riptide in.

"It kind of comes back into my pocket," she explained.

"Don't worry," it assured, "We'll make sure your weapons stay where it is."

After a good distance away from the statue, Percy asked Jason, "How-what-the... Did the statue talk?"

Jason laughed, "That's Terminus. God of Boundaries. Don't ask why he doesn't have any arms. He kind of blows things up when you get him angry."

They continued down the road, reaching a cafe. "Welcome to Bombilo's Cafe," a voice was heard saying, "We'll be with you in a second." Percy looked at Jason, before he opened the door for her.

_What a gentleman, _she thought as she entered the cafe. Of course, he could've also done that so she would be the first to see the two-headed barista.

"What can I do for you two, today?" One head asked, while the other said, "What about me?"

The first head tried to look at its counterpart, "You got the last one," it said. The second head huffed, and looked away.

Jason walked in, and said, "I'll have a frappe and a chocolate-chip muffin, please."

The head looked at Percy, and asked, "And what will you have, young lady?"

Percy awkwardly looked around for a menu, before finding it, and ordering. "I'd like a decaf and a blueberry muffin," she decided.

Bombilo nodded and said, "That'll be thirteen denarii." Jason looked at Percy.

"Don't look at me, I'm broke," she said. Jason nodded, and forked out the money, handing it to the barista. Bombilo put the money in his pocket, and disappeared into the back.

In ten minutes, he returned with their order. Percy and Jason walked out, and sat down at a table outside.

"So, whose your immortal parent?" Percy asked.

Jason swallowed a mouthful of muffin and replied, "Jupiter."

"Cool," she said, "Do you shoot lightning or something?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Okay, so who's your immortal parent? Venus, right?" Jason asked.

"Ha, ha Jason. P-Neptune," Percy replied, catching herself from using the Greek name.

"Aren't our dads supposed to hate each other or something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, that doesn't bother you at all?"

"Nope, not really."

"Why not?"

"I'm not them, and they never asked me to hate you."

"True, I guess."

The two ate in silence, for a bit, until Jason tried to lighten up the mood.

"What'd Daedalus say when he found out they put the Minotaur in the Labyrinth?"

"I dunno, what?" Percy said.

"Minotaur you kidding me?" Jason answered, with a grin on his face.

Percy burst out laughing. "That joke is so stupid, it was funny!" She yelled between fits of giggling.

"You don't like my jokes?" Jason said, "That hurts. Right here," he patted his chest.

"Alright, alright another one. Why did the statue fall?"

"Why?" Percy asked, anticipating another stupid joke.

"It hit 'Terminus' velocity," Jason laughed.

"Really? I mean, the first one was moderately funny, but this one..."

"Hah! So you admit my jokes are funny!"

"Real smooth. Real smooth."

Percy finished her coffee, and got up. "Lunch was nice, Jason. I hope we can pull this off again, hopefully without the corny jokes."

"In your dreams, Persephone," Jason said.

"As you wish, Jason whatever-your-middle-name is."

She went to go out, but Jason stopped her. "I have one more question, wait make that two."

"As long as it isn't one of your jokes, go for it."

"How did you end up a mortal?" Jason asked.

She looked down, eyes not wanting to meet his. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If it's really bothering you, you sh-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Jason," Percy said, a little more forcefully.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands out in a _I'm-sorry-please-don't-kill-me kind of way._

"Do I still get my second question?"

"As long as it's not a joke, or dealing with, you know, that."

"Mmkay. Can I call you Seph?"

"What for?"

"Percy's a guy's name"

"Seph sounds like Seth"

"It isn't though."

"What if I called you Grace?"

"All the time? No."

"Exactly my reasoning with 'Seph'"

"Well, see you later then, Seph."

"Oh my gods." Percy began walking down the long road again, stopping at the boundary to pick up Riptide. Five minutes out, she realized she had absolutely no idea where she was.

Storming past Terminus and throwing Riptide into the box, she stomped back to Jason, sitting there with a smirk on his face.

"If I still had my coffee, I'd throw it in your face."

"Welcome back, Seph."

"Just give me directions out of here."

"I don't know where you live."

"I intend to keep it that way."

"Then I can't give you directions there."

"Really? Fine. 111 Never Telling You Road"

"How mature, Seph."

"I don't want you stalking me"

"Well, you have four choices. One, you tell me where you live. Two, you stay here, which I doubt you'll do. Three, we wander the streets of San Francisco until we find it."

"You said four choices. That was number three."

"Number four is wandering San Francisco alone, but I doubt you'll pull that after what happened."

"Seems like you do care. Just not enough to care for what I think."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nevermind. I think you forgot."

"Alright, Seph."

"Really? I had hoped, but..."

"But what?"

"You know what, never mind. I'm going to look for your friend Gwen. She didn't seem to be as annoying as someone I know."

"She's in a senate meet. Those take hours. Good luck."

"Oh my gods, fine. I don't remember the address."

"Then option three it is. Onward, to great adventure!"

Percy facepalmed, right then and there.

**One Hour Later**

"I think we're lost," Percy said.

"Nonsense," Jason said, "I know where we are."

"Where are we then, oh great and wise navigator?"

"San Francisco."

"I'm not even sure if we're there anymore."

"...And why is that?"

"All we're doing is headed towards that hill."

"Just trust me on this."

They continued for a moment, and Percy realized the hill was a cliff. A rather high cliff.

"Uh, Jason, have I ever told you that I have trouble with-"

"Forget your troubles, Seph. Look at the sky. Look around the sun."

Percy looked up, forgetting she was high up, and was absolutely captivated by the view. She kept walking, paying no attention to her path.

"This view... is amazing. Jason, where did you-" Percy asked, before getting interrupted.

"Percy, look out!" Jason called out.

"Wha?" Before she could step back, she slipped, and fell off the cliff.

"Percy!" Jason yelled, before jumping off, and catching her in mid-air.

"Jason! What the- Why would you jump off a cliff? Now we're both going to die!"

"I didn't really think this through."

"You think?"

The pair stayed silent for a moment, before realizing they were hovering in mid-air.

"You can fly?" Percy asked, incredulously.

"No."

"Well, it obviously isn't me, so it has to be you."

"I guess that'd make sense."

"Fly us up, then."

"I'm not exactly sure how to..."

"Just imagine yourself going up."

The pair slowly hovered up, and landed safely on the cliff.

"Jason...you can let go of me, now."

"What? Oh, sorry."

Percy stepped away from Jason, then whirled around so she could look him in the eye.

"What in the world were you thinking? You could've gotten killed!" she screamed.

"That's exactly what I said to you about the Minotaur!"

"I killed the Minotaur before. Have you flown before?"

"I had to help you."

"Oh? Where I come from, we don't jump off cliffs to save people we just met! Explain, please."

Jason, deciding that it was explanatory enough, moved closer to her and kissed her, full-on the lips.

Stunned, she stood there, and after what seemed to be an eternity, it ended.

"Jason, I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

The son of Jupiter stood there, speechless.

"I know that sounded cheesy, but that's not the point. I literally moved here... Wait.. How long was I out?"

"Three days," Jason muttered.

"Three days. I was out for three days.." Percy, obviously, was not the brightest student and took some time to add.

"I moved here 4 days ago. I just can't start a relationship right now Jason. I don't even have any food in my fridge," she said.

"It might work in the future, but not now.. I just... Yeah." Percy offered him a slight smile.

She turned around, still lost.

After finding the nearest gas station and getting directions, she started to head home. It was in reality a short walk, but the thoughts swirling around her head made it feel like years.

_Did I do the right thing? He only just met me. Wait, scratch that. We met four days ago. I still barely know him, though. I don't know his favorite color, let alone if he even goes to school. But what if he's the soul mate Aphrodite mentioned?_

Percy absentmindedly entered the apartment complex, climbing up the stairs and opening her door, to find an envelope on the ground.

Instead of the usual white envelope, or a sleek black one from Hades, it was blue. Thinking it was from Poseidon, she opened it to find a message from her mother.

_Percy,_

_Hey. It's me. How's my baby been? I hope everything has been okay. Hades popped up one morning, almost scaring me to death, only to bring your address. I wrote immediately after that. Have you been safe? Are you eating your vegetables?_

_Motherly instincts, sorry._

_Stay safe,_

_Mom_

Percy sat the letter down, and was about to write back when she realized that there was a much easier way of doing it.

Technology and former demigod meet, to create the perfect reply letter!

She typed,

_Hey Mom,_

_It's been a little rough adjusting. Memories of the past keep cropping up. Found the Minotaur, killed it again. Luke was here too, but don't worry. Hades' precautions are working fine, nothing too bad has happened. I think. Boy troubles, Mom. I just don't... I don't... I'll finish this later. Please don't worry though, I'm still holding up._

_Your daughter,_

_Percy Jackson._

_P.S. If you see Grover anytime soon, be sure to give him this address. It's be nice to talk to him._

She printed the paper out on fancy printing paper, but realized she had no envelope. Shrugging internally, she decided she'd buy some when she went shopping again tomorrow.

Percy went to her bedroom, and flopped on her bed. She was too tired to change into pajamas. She laid down, until the darkness of sleep enveloped her.

She woke up, in fear and panic of her sleep.

It was a nightmare. Time after time again, she was being killed by the group from the alley. It was uncontrollable.

She thought she would have better dreams, now that she wasn't a demigod. Clearly, she was wrong.

The time on the clock was 3 AM in the morning.

Sighing, she fell back asleep.

The dream was different this time.

She was in front of a two-story house. It was a plain-looking house, but it was better than most of the homes she had lives in nonetheless. She stared at it for a moment.

A man pat her back, "It's nice, isn't it."

Percy nodded.

"We're going to start our family here, Seph. It's going to be wonderful." He walked forward, allowing her to see the baby in his arms. He had blond hair as well.

It hit her. It was Jason Grace, and here she was again, doubting her choices. Should she have said yes? Was this what she was going to miss? Life was a scary place, and later, she wanted someone by her side.

Not now, though. It was too early. She trusted her judgement earlier.

Persephone Jackson fell asleep, to dreams of Jason Grace, again.

* * *

In the Fifth Cohort Barracks, Jason was staring at the ceiling.

_If I approached it differently, would it have gone better_, he asked himself.

_I did everything I could, _he thought.

_No,_ he scolded himself, _if you did everything right, she would've said something different._

_She said maybe, though._

_Maybe._

Jason sighed, and thought back to his actions over the previous day.

_Jason felt a burn in his head. Oh, that's right. Saving the demigod-mortal._

_Gwen and Dakota met him at the tunnel._

_"Come on, guys," he said._

_In about ten minutes, they found her thanks to the burning in their heads guiding them to an alley, where about seven guys were cornering her. An eighth was on the ground, writhing in pain._

_"Hey! Get away from her!" Jason called out._

_The group of guys turned around, and Percy took the advantage and stabbed one. Seeing their dead comrade, the rest ran._

_Jason's attention was elsewhere, though. Percy was on the ground, crying._

_The group of Romans stood around awkwardly, since none of them knew her very well._

_In a few minutes, she seemed to quiet down. Jason was about to move to her, when she collapsed. The demigods could see the various cuts, nicks and bruises on her body._

_"We've got to take her somewhere," Gwen said._

_"Where? It's not like we can drop her off at a random hospital," Dakota pointed out._

_"Camp Jupiter," Jason interjected._

_"What?" Gwen asked __in shock._

_"Jason, are you crazy? The whole mortal thing," Dakota mentioned._

_"It's either drop her off in some random hospital, which you just said wasn't an option, or take her to Camp Jupiter," Jason said._

_"Yeah, but what if we just left her here?" Dakota asked._

_Gwen slapped him on the back of the head, "You want to leave her here, unconscious and bleeding, alone in a dark alley? Pluto would kill us."_

_"Then I guess our only option is Camp?" Dakota nervously asked._

_Gwen hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "Who's going to carry her?"_

_Jason stooped down and picked her up, bridal style._

_"Well, I guess that answers it," Gwen said._

_The trio of demigods and mortal made their way to camp._

_At the tunnel, the sentries stopped them. "Who is that?" one asked._

_"She's a mortal," Dakota said._

_"Why not just drop her off at a mortal hospital, then?" the other pointed out._

_Gwen crossed her arms, "Unless you want Pluto to kill you, she has to be here."_

_"Pluto? What's she mean to him?" one asked._

_"Probably a lover. She looks pretty enough," the other answered._

_The first sentry looked at him with an incredulous expression. "Are you an idiot? For one, she's probably not even eighteen. Two, he's not supposed to have kids."_

_"It's not our place to ask. Just let us through," Jason said._

_"Right. One last question; why the Fifth?"_

_The trio trudged off without answering._

_Within ten minutes, they reached the infirmary. Without any explaining unless necessary, he had her helped._

_"A mortal? Are you crazy, Grace?"_

_He stared at the asker, "See that ring? Stygian Iron. You know the only place where you can get Stygian Iron? The Underworld. Want to be brutally murdered by Pluto? I didn't think so."_

_That, of course, was before he realized it was the Praetor. "As if. I'll kill her mysel-"_

_Jason stepped in front of the door. "I can't let you do that, sir."_

_"As Praetor of Rome, I order you to let me through."_

_"Gods' orders supersede Praetors'. I can not."_

_The Praetor drew his gladius, "I'll kill you too, then. Screw that god's orders. She probably just stole it. Mortals are not to know of Camp Jupiter."_

_At that moment, Pluto appeared. "I'd suggest you don't."_

_Jason got on his knee. The Praetor turned around, bewildered._

_"L-l-lord Pluto?"_

_"What was that? I couldn't here you over, 'Screw that god's orders,' Praetor," The God of Death said._

_"I apologize, a thousand times over, sir. Please, don't kill me."_

_Pluto turned to Jason. "Pathetic, isn't it?"_

_Pluto continued, not waiting for a reply, "If you wish to keep your life, I suggest that you keep this girl alive, at all costs."_

_He nodded and said, "I'll order a full-time guard, sir."_

_The god looked at him, "I had already taken precautions. Had I wanted to have a full-time guard, I would've ordered it. Just make sure her current guards are not bothered. Out of my sight, now."_

_The praetor hurried off, glad to be away from the situation._

_Pluto winked at Jason, and flashed away._

He just realized, he was willing to defy the highest authority in Rome to defend her. Scratch that, he wasn't willing to, he already did. Only a chance visit from Pluto saved him.

That, he decided, was a sure sign that he was head-over-heels in love with Persephone Jackson.

* * *

**Well, gee. Chapters won't be coming as soon, because for the past two days school has been let out early. I'm either rushing this so that I finish before I lose interest, or not rushing it at all. I'm leaning towards the second option.**

**Leave a review, follow or favorite if you liked the story.**


	4. DELTA, IV

After a long long inactivity period, I am here to greet you with:

An announced hiatus! Hooray! It's not like it was already happening or anything.

I'm going on vacation, and the hiatus should last until around the end of June. Past that that, I'm just being lazy.

The previous chapter 4 has also been added to chapter 3.

**REVIEWS SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER HAS TAKEN PLACE:**

_Venturian Girl:  
Aww! Please continue this story, it has a really good plot._

Well, here's a faint, fickle sign of activity, possibly followed by a pit of despair, since all hope is lost for the next month.

_Anastasia Victoria Black:_

_AAAAAAAWWWWWEEEE_

The feels. Feels everywhere.

_harryginny9:_

_thanks.. ..._

You're welcome, for whatever reason you're thanking me for. Actually, come to think of it, thank you for reviewing.

_Guest:_

_:Please make Thalia a boy in this one_

Unfortunately, that isn't planned. Everything is going to be normal, and nothing has changed (cue the fetal position in the corner). In all honesty, it's just what happens to Percy/Persephone that creates the AU.

_katiablackwood:_

_OMG! I love this and I hope that you keep going with this can't wait t see where this wonderful story goes!_

Thanks! All positive reviews are appreciated and not coddled into a corner to shove into other's faces! (Or is that happening right now?)

_ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me:_

_Ooh..._

Is it a good ooh, as in "ooh shiny" or a bad ooh, like in some TV whenever something foes wrong? By the way, I love your pen name. This is definitely not a diss.

_BRMCscout45_

_nice, but im feeling that this is going a bit fast and it sounds weird that Persephone already accepted the fact that she is now a girl. Plus how could people mistake a thirteen year old for a lover of pluto and even consider her around 18_

Yes, I definitely agree. Too fast. Plus, I just forget things. I could go on with how I skipped several weeks, and how Percy is a character easily accustomed to change (which are not bad excuses, mind you) but I just don't think logically during the writing process. And finally, addressing your final point, the magical power of alternate universe speeds things up two years, which makes her about 15... Which is still weird.

Case and point, other writers would probably pull this off better with focus.

Followers who joined after the last chapter: 40 (Or, I suck at counting, and people unfollowed.)

Favorites who joined after the last chapter: 28 (Not counting unfavorites, plus I can still suck at counting.)

There have also been countless (and by that, I mean I just don't want to try anymore) author favorites and follows.

Now, here's the bread and butter of the whole situation.

**RECAP:**

**Percy becomes a girl and not a demigod due to a prank gone wrong. She receives a gift originally intended for her mother, a necklace with the same pearls used to escape the Underworld. Meanwhile, Hades decides to send our hero a helping hand. Percy moves to San Francisco, gets a nifty new apartment as well as rings which are enchanted to protect, while one calls the Roman demigods, specifically.**

**On a casual walk to Burger King, Percy gets jumped by Luke and his henchmen. The Romans get there around the end, but Percy gets knocked out. She is taken to Camp Jupiter's infirmary, and wakes up a few days later. Jason, whom she has met with in two previous encounters leading up to the fight, reveals he has a crush on Percy.**

**Percy declines a relationship, citing her reasons for it due to the fact that she pretty much just moved there.**

**AND THAT IS WHERE WE ARE NOW. Plus, there was a nifty flashback thing. **

* * *

Friday, August 11th-

Today was Percy's first day of school. Well, as a girl, that is. Considering that she wasn't a demigod, Percy hoped that she wouldn't get into as much trouble.

Key word there, hope.

Anyhow, the school she was attending was San Francisco High School. It was a public school, so it was filled to the brim with various kinds of people. Better than a school, with a high percentage of rich kids, clinging onto their high society, and parent's money.

Not all private schools were like that, she knew, but most of the ones she went to were.

She glanced at her schedule.

_Homeroom- Mr. Grey_

_1st, History- Mr. Grey, room 203_

_2nd, English- Ms. Spencer, room 302_

_3rd, Physical Education- Coach Wilson, Gym_

_4th, Latin- Mr. Smith, room 104_

_5th, Health- Mrs. Adams, room 212_

_6th, Chemistry- Mr. White, room 113_

_7th, Pre-Calculus- Mrs. Dodds, room 131_

Percy took a double take. She re-scanned the paper.

Yep. She had a Fury for Math, again.

_It could be coincidence_, she told herself.

_Then again, when is anything coincidence?_

After wandering around the halls, and getting directions, she finally made her way to her Mr. Grey's room.

She was obviously the last person to get in. As Percy walked over to the last available desk, the bell rang, so she quickly sat down.

Mr. Grey walked into the room. He seemed to be in his late 40's, with a scruffy brown beard, along with a large nose, and short hair.

"As you all know, class, not being in your seat when the bell rings results in detention."

His eyes narrowed onto her. "Young lady in the back. Get up," he said.

"I know you were late. You know what that means."

Percy opened her mouth, about to explain, when he continued.

"Of course, nobody really follows the rules when Mr. Higgins isn't around. Go ahead and sit back down."

She breathed a sigh in relief, and shrunk down into her seat.

"As for the rest of you, I hope you didn't make yourselves too comfortable. Since we all are getting up, into the best seating arrangement known to all mankind," Mr. Grey said, with a dose of too obvious sarcasm in the last part of sentence.

He called out roll, and each student sat down in their respective seats.

"Jackson, Persephone."

She took her seat behind a rather large boy, and looked back towards the teacher to see who would be behind her.

"Jacobs, Gwendolyn,"

Percy looked at the girl. Gwen. Where did she remember that from? _That's right, she's one of the Romans_, her mind told her.

Gwen looked at her and waved. Percy waved back, and smiled.

"Hey," Gwen said.

"Ms. Jacobs, please refrain from chatting while I seat the rest of class," Mr. Grey said from across the room.

Percy awkwardly turned back to face the front of the room.

Ten names and five minutes later, the class was seated.

Mr. Grey walked back up to the front of the classroom, then said, "Now, in the spirit of the new year, we all get to play the magical meet and greet games. You will stand up, give your name, an interesting fact, and what weapon you would use in The Hunger Games."

The next twenty minutes of class were a joy, with some rather ridiculous things being said, such as a spork being used as one of the weapons. Other kids took it rather seriously, and mentioned thermonuclear bombs.

Percy's turn was next. She stood up, and said, "My name is Persephone Jackson. I go by Percy, I know Percy is usually a dude's name, and I will punch you if you call me Persephone. I moved here from New York over the summer, and in The Hunger Games, I would use..."

Percy stood there, seemingly in thought. Then, unexpectedly, she yelled, "The element of surprise!"

Some kids laughed, including Mr. Spork. Some looked at her as if she was crazy, and a few just grinned like maniacs.

Percy took a bow, and sat back down.

Gwen got up next. "My name is Gwen Jacobs, I once tried to turn a frown upside down. It didn't work. But either way, I would probably use like, a bow or something."

The rest of class continued on, with periodic jokes that made the entire class laugh.

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the next class. Another quick look at her schedule, and she headed to her English class. It wasn't as eventful as her History class.

In P.E., Coach Wilkins introduced the class to a wonderful thing he called, "Light Exercise."

It involved suicides for ten minutes, then taking a brief rest, then running a mile. (_RANDOM A/N: Suicides are sprinting to a point, running back to the beginning, then running towards a farther point. Although not as bad as literal suicides, they still suck._)

In Latin, she found out that Gwen was freaky-good at it. She was like Annabeth and Greek.

Finally, she had her lunch time.

Lunch that day was chicken fingers, strawberries, and celery. Yum.

She wandered around, and found Gwen sitting outside, alone for the time being.

Walking over to her, Percy asked, "Can I sit here?"

Gwen nodded, with a thumbs up, then patted the seat next to her.

Percy sat down, and looked around furtively, then asked, "Do I know anybody else that goes here?"

Gwen held up her hand, a finger raised. She then swallowed, and answered, "Yep," popping the "p."

She continued, "There's me, Jason, Dakota... Actually, pretty much everybody you know here."

Percy looked at her, "They all go here? Does everyone from your camp go here?"

Gwen shook her head, "No. You have to petition the Senate for express permission to attend school outside of camp. Usually, there's a quest involved, which is what you saw us on."

Dakota sat down, and looked at Percy. "Do I know you?" He asked.

Gwen elbowed him, chicken still in her hand, and said, "Remember? The demigod-mortal."

Dakota looked up in the air, thought a bit, and said, "Woah. Did you like, stalk us or something?"

Gwen sighed, and said, "Go and drink your Kool-Aid, Dakota."

Dakota, on hearing the names of his prized possession, opened up his lunchbox, and greedily drank the Kool-Aid.

Percy shot her a confused look.

Gwen said, "He's a son of Bacchus. He doesn't get drunk, which is good, but he gets sugar highs. It's pretty much indistinguishable from being drunk if he gets enough."

Jason walked up to the table, and asked, "What's this about getting drunk now?"

Gwen laughed and said, "Nobody's getting drunk, Mr. Centurion. I, as your all-wonderful Optio, was telling Percy about Dakota's sugar highs. (_RANDOM A/N: Optios are Centurion's second in commands. Yeah, I'm a nerd,_)

Jason did a double-take, "P-Percy?"

Gwen looked at him oddly. "Yeah. Y'know, the girl we kept running into."

Percy laughed, and said, "He was doing most of the running into. It actually kind of hurt."

She then looked at Jason and held out her hand, "Still friends, Grace?"

Galvanized by the mention of his last name, he shook her hand. "Still friends," he said.

Gwen looked between the two of them. "Did something happen between you two?"

Jason quickly answered, "Uhm, no, nothing."

Percy took the opportunity to cover for him, and said, "He was just apologizing for running into me twice that one day."

The group compared their schedules, and noticed that they all had the same 7th period.

_Whoopee. I get to die in Mrs. Dodd's class, while they watch, and possibly die too,_ Percy thought.

* * *

In Chemistry, well, that was an interesting story.

Her teacher, Mr. White, was mainly the interesting part.

Percy had to catch herself from falling out of her chair. Her teacher looked just like Walter White from _Breaking Bad_.

He even sounded and acted like him!

Ten minutes went by, and most of the class was quietly laughing when he wasn't looking.

Finally, Percy raised her hand, determined to... actually, there's not much to gain from this.

Mr. White, with eyes on the back of his head, whirled around and said, "Yes?"

She asked, "Have you ever seen _Breaking Bad_, Mr. White?"

He clapped and said, "No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

Percy swallowed nervously, and continued, "Well, it's that you're dressed and look exactly like the show's main character."

Mr. White waved his hand, in a motion for her to continue.

"His name is Walter White, and he used to be a high school chemistry teacher before learning that he has cancer. He starts to cook meth to provide for his family after he dies," she said.

Mr. White laughed, "I'll be sure to tell you all if I do that. We'd need the cameras to be rolling now, wouldn't we?"

The rest of class proceeded normally, with Mr. White handing out sheets to be signed by their parents.

Of course, now she was headed to a class, literally taught by a monster.

* * *

"My name is Mrs. Dodds, I will be your pre-cal teacher this year, and you will not want to get on my bad side," she said.

The class was a bore, and worse, Percy couldn't fall asleep, or else she'd probably get detention.

But she was _so _tired, and she deserved it for going through with her English class without her dyslexia getting in the way.

_Just go to sleep now_, a voice in her head said.

_Shut up, _she told the voice.

"Miss Jackson, are you paying attention?" Mrs. Dodds asked.

"Uhm, yes ma'am?" She answered cautiously.

Mrs. Dodds then said, "Please, answer the problem then."

Percy tried to read the board, but there was no writing on it. She looked around, the class was giving her sympathetic looks.

But she remembered Mrs. Dodds' class from Yancy. She pulled this on kids (mainly her) all the time.

"There is no question, Mrs. Dodds. It is just to see if I was paying attention," Percy said.

Mrs. Dodds nodded and said, "I did that a lot at your old school, Miss Jackson. However, if you were actually paying attention, you'd realize that we were in our books."

Percy sighed, obviously knowing the outcome.

The Fury gave an almost feral grin. "Detention, today. Don't forget."

She turned to the rest of class, "Learn from her mistakes. I'm sure you all _surely _have important things to do today, like chit-chat with your friends."

Over the course of class, she got seven other children into detention with her, including all of the Roman demigods she knew.

_Life wasn't fair_, Percy thought unhappily.

On her way out of class, she found her friends.

"Hey guys," she said.

Dakota whined, "Man, this sucks. I mean, we're dyslexic. We can't read problems out of books to save our lives."

Gwen looked at her, "She said you had her once, right? Please tell me she's not always like this."

Percy sighed unhappily, "Not always. Sometimes, she makes you clean the entire board."

Jason gave Percy a strange look, "You mean detention isn't the only thing? Oh my gods, I have detention. I've never had detention before. What's going to happen?"

She looked right back at him, "If it's anything like my old schools, we stare everyone else down, and try not to get pushed around too much."

Dakota butted in, and said, "Well, it looks like D'odds were not in our favor today!"

The three demigods and former-demigod all stood around silently for a second before breaking out into laughter.

In detention, literally everyone there was sent from Mrs. Dodds.

It was held in the cafeteria, with Mr. Grey and Mrs. Dodds watching over them.

"So, what'd you get in here for?" He asked the group of children.

Jason looked at him, "Dyslexia, in a way."

Mr. Grey chuckled and said, "Let me guess, Dodds, right?"

Jason nodded.

Mr. Grey said, "She's put everyone who's here, here."

Gwen looked puzzled. "Not you, though," she said.

The history teacher shook his head and whispered, "She got me too. Got me put in here for 'not enforcing school rules.' Pffft, teacher's pet."

Percy laughed, "But aren't you a teacher?"

He laughed along with her, "That- that's not the point. Go take a seat, wherever."

The group made their way to the only empty table they could see.

"So, Percy, how was your day?" Gwen asked.

She shrugged, "Well, I got detention, so about as well as you'd expect."

Meanwhile, a boy around their age swaggered up to their table.

"Hey there ladies. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Percy glared at him. "Did this hurt?"

The boy looked confused. "Did what hurt?"

She got up and kicked him in the place where males should never be kicked unless you were Artemis.

Gwen clapped, "Well done. He tried to hit on me all last year."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her, "Who is he?"

Dakota spoke up, "World-class jerk. Jack Daniels."

She fell over on the table, laughing. "What, like the beer?"

Jason nodded, "Exactly. Won't let anyone forget it."

"Miss Jackson, it is unacceptable to injure other students. Detention for the rest of the week," Mr. Grey said.

Jack gave a smirk to her from across the room.

"But-" Percy stuttered out.

"Percy, shut up. Today's Friday, there is no rest of the week. Just hope Dodds doesn't noti-" Gwen whispered.

"Mr. Grey, I believe that since it is the end of the week, she should instead have detention for all of next week," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Alright then," Mr. Grey said, giving a weak shrug to Percy.

"Well, this sucks," Percy said.

"Hey, no worries Seph. We'll get detention with you," Jason said.

Gwen laughed, "Ooh, Mr. Rules trying to get in trouble. I'm in."

Dakota raised his fist, "So am I."

"Better than being alone in here, I guess," Percy said.

"So, how are we going to get detention?" Dakota asked.

Jason shrugged, "Dunno. We'll figure it out later."

* * *

**And thus, starts a saga that may or may not last 1-2 chapters, with Mr. Rules trying to break them.**

**See you, possibly next month.**


	5. EPSILON, V

**It is I, the magnificent author come back from the magical land of vacation to conjure up the next chapter!**

**I'm sorry, I just really wish I was a wizard. And possibly named Harry.**

**I also did a little date changing.**

**15 follows since last chapter was posted, 6 favorites.**

**Oh, and hey, we hit 50 followers! Thanks for showing your appreciation to the story (and if you want, we can hit 50 favorites too.)**

**REVIEWS:**

_Venturian Girl_

_Ooh, sounds interesting! . I have to review here since I already reviewed chapter 4. Have a nice vacation, I can't wait to keep reading when you return!（）_

Well, it's nice to see how the whole chapter switcheroo turned out. The land beyond the realm of internet was not as nice as home, but it was fun to visit relatives (Seriously though. Two weeks without internet.)

_Luckyerin1202_

_I love your story! Don't make me wait, please. Oh gosh, just KISS HIM PERCY, I SWEAR TO YOU...  
Anyways, good job. :)_

The drama is too much to skip over. Plus, then I'd have like, nothing to write.

_Huntress9894_

_I read the one by felicity dreams and was sad that she never finished it. I'm soooo glad you started it! When I saw this story, I was like 'oh my gosh!'. I like how it's kind of similar but also different. Different In a good way. Plz update soon_

I have a feeling that if she takes it off hiatus and finds this, it's going to be awkward. I could be a superhero! My awkward senses are tingling! Someone has just tapped someone on the shoulder, and they forgot what they were going to say (Man, that sucks when it happens.)

* * *

_Monday, August 14th_

Jason cackled maniacally as Phase One of his plan fell into place.

He placed a cushion onto Mr. Smith's chair. It was filled with cream cheese, that would make sitting, well, different at least.

He giggled to himself as the bell rang, and the Latin teacher casually walked into the room and sat down.

"Alright class, assignment is on the board. Get it done by the end of class," Mr. Smith said as he headed towards his desk.

_10...9...8..._Jason counted as his teacher neared closer and closer to the seat.

Mr. Smith sat down, and a look of shock came onto his face. He sprang up and looked at his seat, then to the rest of class."Who did this?" The Latin teacher screamed at the class.

The rest of class all pointed to him, as Jason propped his feet onto the desk.

Mr. Smith walked over to him and surprisingly held out his hand. Tentatively, Jason shook it, unsure of what was happening.

"Thank you, thank you. I've been having pains throughout the past few days, and that just felt wonderful. You are excused from the assignment," the older man said.

Jason felt his, and the rest of the classes' jaws drop to the floor.

Mr. Smith looked up at the rest of the class. "Well? What are the rest of you doing? Get back to work!"

Jason slapped himself on the face.

In his next class, he went and unscrewed the legs of Mr. Grey's desk.

Again, the bell rang, and Mr. Grey walked in.

"Alright class, today we are going to do something a little different." He put his papers on the desk, and it collapsed. The pieces scraped against each other, and it tore itself apart.

The teacher gasped, and stared at the shattered remains of his desk.

"Which one of you did this?"

Jason raised his hand.

Mr. Grey walked up and gave him a high five. "Good job! I get a new desk!"

He could not believe his luck. Two classes, and the teachers are happy because of his pranks?

"Now, class, today, we will not be doing work on our desks. We are going to view history as it was."

Guest speakers walked into the room from a storage closet, all dressed in attire from different ages of history.

"We will have a contest to see who paid attention," he said, then pointed at Jason, "You. Since you were so kind to break my desk, you get to pick whatever time period you wish!"

Automatically, his mouth ran before his mind, "Rome."

"Alright then, first question..."

Class continued, and each answered for their own chosen time period. Jason, as a Roman legionnaire got them all right, and then some.

Jason's third period, Physical Education flew by without a hitch. He was too exhausted from an intense workout consisting of a merciless obstacle course.

His fourth period came by, which was Health with Mrs. Adams.

They were examining a realistic human body, with organs and everything. Jason decided to place ketchup packets and poke little holes inside the heart. Unfortunately, when someone did touch it, they never noticed the "blood" coming out.

Hey, it seemed like a good idea.

Lunchtime strolled along, and tiredly, he sat down with his friends.

"So, Jason," Gwen began, "How was your day?"

He sighed. "I've tried all morning to get detention. I placed a cheese cushion on Mr. Smith's chair, and he actually exempted me from my assignment. I broke Mr. Grey's desk, and he absolutely loved it. Then, in health, I poked tiny little holes in the heart and filled it with ketchup. Nobody even noticed!"

"Wow. You can't even get detention if you try," Dakota said.

"Lucky you. Dodd's always gets me," Percy sulked.

"That's it! I'll get Dodd's to give me detention!" Jason got up and yelled in excitement.

The surrounding tables stared at him.

He slowly sat down and cleared his throat, "Well, that was awkward."

"Hey, it could be worse. You might blow something up in Chemistry," Gwen suggested.

Jason shrugged, "That could work too."

Fifth period was English with Ms. Spencer.

It wasn't even a real try. Jason tried to erase the board and misspell everything, but as it turns out, their assignment was to correct the sentences. Meanwhile, his dyslexia got in the way, and he actually spelled everything _correctly _for once in his life.

His sixth period began, chemistry with Mr. White.

"First, we will be doing is pairing up into lab partners. This first quarter will be assigned, and the next three will be your choice. Now, on my list..." Mr. White said

"Mister Grace and Miss Jackson, up here." He tapped on the table at the front of the room.

Reluctantly, he moved to the table, where he found his sort-of still crush, Percy.

The list went on, and finally after three minutes, Mr. White returned to the front of the room.

"Alright class, today, we will be doing some basic chemical mixing. Since none of these chemicals are dangerous, you do not need your sheets today. You will be creating some..."

Jason zoned out. _If I get it wrong enough,_ he figured, _I'll probably get detention._

"Alright class. Begin. Any somewhat advanced chemical created with these is an automatic 'A' for the day."

The son of Jupiter was no master chemist, and combined with his lack of attention, it didn't take long for him to just pour things together.

Three green vials, one red powder, and a weird black goo later, he finished. It was a strange orangish liquid.

For good measure, he spit into it.

It started fizzing, and bubbles started to rise. Mr. White noticed this, and walked over to him.

Finally, after a long two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, it stopped, and revealed a strange green liquid.

Mr. White clapped him on the back. "Congratulations, Mr. Grace. You may keep it."

Jason reached for the flask, and glanced at Seph.

She stared at him, eyes in shock and awe.

He shrugged, still confused at why she was looking at him. Not that he minded, of course. Then he grabbed the flask.

"Jason, be very careful with that," she warned.

Jason scoffed and moved towards her."Careful? I'll have you know that I am more than carefu-"

He slipped on a spilled puddle, and the bottle went soaring into the air.

Seph yelped and grabbed it, holding away from her body it as if it was going to catch fire any moment, "I think I need to keep this. Okay?"

Jason stared at her. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you later," she said.

Jason huffed, "Fine."

They parted ways to get their things from their lockers. As Jason was at his, he thought.

_I'm willing to break rules for this girl._

_I'm willing to change myself for this girl._

_I'm willing to jump off a cliff for this girl._

_I'm willing to risk my life for this girl._

Shaking his head, he retrieved his pre-calculus books and walked to class. Unfortunately, the bell rang as he turned around.

"Aw, darn. I have detention," he sighed sadly.

"Wait, I have detention!"

He let out a whoop, and hurried to class.

* * *

Pre-cal was a bore, but at least he finally got detention for the day.

The group minus Percy sat at the same table they were at last time.

"So, wait, how did you two get detention?" Jason asked

Dakota laughed, "I tripped somebody down the stairs."

Gwen glared at him and said, "_Someone _tripped me down the stairs, and I spilled the principal's coffee on him."

"Wait, like first try, you guys got detention?" Jason asked in shock.

"Yep. Sucks to be you Sparks, failing practically every time," Dakota laughed.

Percy finally walked over to them.

"Hey, there you are. I didn't get detention just to have these two knuckleheads to talk to," Gwen said.

"So, uh Seph, what was that thing in Chemistry?" Jason asked.

"Not now," she whispered.

"Something the matter, Seph?" He asked.

"It's nothing, nothing." She seemed to be telling herself that more than the others.

"It's obviously something if it's bothering you that much," Jason said.

"I-I just saw someone, that's all," Percy said.

"It must've been more than just 'someone,'" he continued.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Tell me."

"I said, 'I _don't_ want to talk about it.'" She screamed, and stormed off.

Jason looked at the rest of his friends and shrugged.

"Dude, she's mad," Dakota said.

"Way to be obvious," the son of Jupiter replied.

"Look Jason, you have two options. One, you can leave her alone, or two, you can go and calm her down," Gwen told him.

"Why me?" Jason asked

"Because, man, you're the one who got her mad," Dakota said.

He sighed, "Fine."

"Hey there pretty lady, I see you're not with your friends anymore. Care to stick with us?" He was back. Jack Daniels, beer-guy, annoying one, you get the deal.

"Leave me alone," she complained tiredly.

"Don't worry, I've got you. We can hook up and have a good time," he said.

"I have no intention at all of 'hooking up' with anyone right now."

"Listen, you're coming with me whether you like it or not," he said a little more forcefully.

"What's that supposed to mean? You and your goons are going to drag me away?"

"Get her, fellas," the failed womanizer said. At his command, his three friends came and grabbed Percy's arms to try to drag her away.

"Hey, let me go!" She tried to kick one, and was flailing around.

They paid no attention to her words, and continued dragging her to a darker corner of the cafeteria.

"She said, 'Let her go,'" a newer voice said.

"And why should we listen to you?" Goon One asked.

"Oh, no, you shouldn't. That'll make this next part more fun," the voice laughed.

One fist later, and Goon One was down. Two and three were knocked out cold next.

"H-Hey, don't hurt me. We were just going to have a little fun," Jack whimpered.

"Really now? Then let me have my 'little fun,'" the voice replied.

A scream from Jack later plus one more kick right in the no-no zone, and her savior came back.

"Are you oka-" the voice began, "Percy?"

"Annabeth?"


End file.
